


Run Away

by locococopuff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locococopuff/pseuds/locococopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depressed Baekhyun. Also on aff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

"There really isn't anything stopping me from just running away from here, is there?"

 

Late night conversations on the phone usually ended with Kyungsoo falling asleep after around half an hour, because frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass. Thus the words that he spoke softly into the phone were meant for nothing more than to leave his mouth and float around the world. He heard no response, so rather than hanging up, he continued. 

 

"I don't need to stay here. I mean South Korea is great. School is turning out alright. Music is never fully absent here, meaning I can always find an excuse to sing. But no one would know. I don't have to stay, but I don't have to specifically go anywhere."

 

Baekhyun could probably have easily continued if Kyungsoo hadn't shown that he'd been awake, "If you dare run away, and leave me alone in all those classes, having to deal with Jongin alone, you will regret it."

 

Sensing the tiredness in his friend's voice, he chuckled before saying a quick 'Goodnight' and hanging up. He himself was too tired to sleep and continued to just stare at the ceiling. Eventually he decided to turn off the light, and mumbled to himself, "Not the type of running away I was talking about."

 

The next few weeks consisted of the same types of thoughts. Although, each day, they became more real as he thought of different ways to 'run away'. Every new scenario would have more details than the last. 

 

A new student started to sit next to him in his music theory class with cute ears and a constant smile. The elf had gotten into the habit of snapping Baekhyun out of his daydreams by asking for a pen or paper as he never came prepared. 

 

More days passed, and he had a date set for 'running away'. He was just to bored with everything, except for maybe the tall elf who sat next to him in his music theory class and always stopped paying attention halfway though the class to draw Smily faces and flowery lyrics all over his pages. 

 

Within almost no time at all, the day came, and the college student ditched class, figuring it was useless to attend that day anyways. He was running away from it all for good. He didn't care to see the world anymore. He was just tired. So tired. Each step he took towards the roof of his apartment, he felt more at ease with his desicion. 

 

When his toes were hanging off the building and hands in his pockets, he couldn't help but think about the smiley faces that were drawn amongst over that Chanyeol dude's cheesy lyrics. The last words he would find himself saying aloud were, "I wonder how many smiles he's going to draw today." 

 

His eyes closed as he free fell to the ground. He never found out that the answer to his last question was Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I feel guilty for committing Baekhyunicide, but idk... Depression is a serious issue, and I definitely do NOT mean to use this story to romanticize it in any way at all. But wrote this at like 2 am or something, and decided to post the word puke.


End file.
